A Perfect Storm
by xPrettyPuppyx
Summary: Sonny is terrified of thunder, until someone turns up and makes her forget all about the storm outside. One-shot.


"What was that?" I said jumping out of my skin.

"It was just thunder Sonny, jeez calm it," said Tawni, ever the voice of wisdom.

"Yeah Sonny, ain't you ever heard thunder before?" Nico laughed.

"I just don't like storms that's all," I said charging out of the prop house. I was starting to get fed up of my co-stars making a fool out of me every chance they got.

I was marching along the corridor in a world of my own until a large jolt knocked me to the ground. Looking up I saw the face of Chad Dylan Cooper staring back down at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Watch where you're going Sonny, you're not the only one who walks these halls you know."

"Sorry Chad, I didn't see you there," I said getting back to my feet. "I thought you were on set all day today?"

"I am I was just going for my afternoon snack. So if you don't mind I'll be on my way," Chad said stepping past me.

"Yeah sorry," I mumbled and started to head for my secret place.

Shortly after arriving at _So Random! _I had been feeling intimidated by all the showbiz and needed a place to get away from it all. However, with Tawni sharing my dressing room there wasn't a lot of privacy around. That's when I came across a small room a few doors down from my dressing room where no-one ever seemed to go. I'd bought a beanbag and a portable radio and now whenever I needed some privacy, that's where I went. And it was only a few minutes after getting comfortable on my beanbag that I fell fast asleep.

"There you are." Chad rushed to my side, "I, I mean we've, been so worried."

"What? Why? I've been asleep, I'm exhausted, and so if you don't mind I think I'll go home now." Although I was flattered that Chad had been worried about me I knew he didn't feel for me how I felt for him so I wanted to distance myself.

"I can't let you do that Sonny, have you not seen the storm outside? The roads are closed or impassable; we all have to stay here until it blows over."

I groaned. "All I want to do right now is go home to my bed but no, I get stuck at work, typical."

"You could always come back to my dressing room, I have a bed." Chad smiled sympathetically.

Urgh, why did he have to be so nice to me all the time? I knew I should turn down his offer but something about being alone with him in his dressing room was difficult to refuse.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a nuisance." But oh how I didn't want him to take back his offer.

"Of course, now come on, this room smells funny."

Chad stood up and held out his hand to help me up.

"Thanks." I said turning my head down so he couldn't see me blushing.

He dropped my hand and we headed for his dressing room.

When we got there he pointed to the bed and I immediately jumped into it and got comfortable under the covers. Chad sat on the couch and put some music on quietly in the background.

The next thing I knew I was having a fantastic dream about Chad Dylan Cooper. We were walking along a beach when he turned to me and confessed his love before kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

I woke up to see Chad sat on the sofa staring at me. I guess I must've mumbled something in my sleep; I hate it when I sleep talk.

He quickly looked away when he saw that I was awake and pretended to read the book which was open on his lap.

'_Now's my chance'_ I thought. I cleared my throat and patted the bed next to me. Chad looked up at me and slowly stood up and walked over to the bed. He sat down right at the edge; so far away I couldn't even touch him. I patted the bed again and he scooted towards me a little. My heart was pounding in my chest as I leant towards him, a quizzical look in his eyes, and brushed my lips against his. He quickly pulled away and I turned beetroot red.

"I'm sorry, I thought, I'm sorry" I mumbled incoherently for a few minutes before he put his hand on my chin to pull my face towards his and planted a kiss right on my mouth. Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"I had to shut you up," Chad said giving me a small smile.

"Chad, I have to confess something to you-"

"You like me? I know, why else do you think I would invite you to my dressing room?"

"You- you like me too?" I stuttered not quite believing what I was hearing.

Chad nodded and that was all I needed to know before I pounced on him, kissing him fiercely until we were both out of breath.

"Wow." Chad whispered and I blushed again. "I'm going to have to invite you to my dressing room more often."

I giggled, "I think I'd like that," I said before leaning in to hug him.

We jumped apart when we heard Marshall's voice over the tannoy.

'_**The worst of the storm is over; everyone is free to go home.'**_

"Well, I guess I'd better get going then." I said, picking up my bag and heading for the door.

"Sonny wait." I was almost at the door when I turned around and came face to face with Chad. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I think you can count on that," I said before standing on my toes to give him one final kiss before heading out of the door.

My mind was buzzing as I walked to my car but one thought kept jumping to the front of my mind.

'_What a perfect storm'_


End file.
